In recent years, fuel cell systems that employ, as energy sources, fuel cells that generate electric power through an electrochemical reaction between reactant gases (a fuel gas and an oxidant gas) have been attracting attention. Fuel cell vehicles provided with the fuel cell systems include a fuel cell vehicle in which the fuel cell system is provided under the floor of the vehicle.
Regarding such a technique of providing a system under the floor of the vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle is known in which: a fuel cell stack is contained in a center tunnel as a center console; and auxiliary apparatuses such as a heater and a DC-DC converter, which are respectively connected to the fuel cell stack via piping and wiring, are arranged between center frames and side frames (see, for example, patent document 1).
Patent Document
    Patent Document 1: JP2007-015612 A